


Возвращение

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Он напрасно ждёт возвращения.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты низкого рейтинга G-T





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938768) by [dracogotgame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame). 



Гарри со смешанным чувством сострадания и жалости наблюдал за своим парнем, стоявшим перед их домом и изумленно глядевшим вдаль. Тот терпеливо ждал. С такой… надеждой.

Гарри сочувственно вздохнул и подошел к Драко. Серые глаза всматривались в горизонт, тонкая шея вытянулась в ожидании. Того, что никогда не вернется. Гарри печально улыбнулся. Драко был не из тех, кто сдается.

Поттер приобнял его за изящную талию.

– Милый, думаю, уже пора заходить, – его голос был ласковым, но решительным.

Драко обернулся, и в глазах плескалась такая печаль, что Гарри, горько вздохнув, крепче прижал его к себе.

– Он должен был вернуться, – несчастно пробормотал Драко, растворяясь в бережных объятиях Гарри.

– Я знаю, любовь моя. Знаю, – утешал Гарри, помогая своему парню вернуться в дом.

Ей-богу, он убьёт Дина за то, что тот подарил Драко бумеранг.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от G до T](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
